La poupée
by BlueMoon0308
Summary: Le soir du réveillon de Noël, un achat de dernière minute, une brève rencontre et une surprise à l'arrivée...


**La poupée**

Voici une petite douceur de Noël, que j'avais écrite il y a quelques années.

Je la republie et vous laisse la (re)découvrir.

Je vous souhaite de très belles fêtes de fin d'année.

Bonne lecture.

Comme d'habitude, les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à S. MEYER

* * *

><p><strong>La poupée<strong>

J'éteignis mon ordinateur, rangeai le dossier de l'une de mes principales affaires en cours dans mon attaché-case, fermai la lumière, claquai et verrouillai la porte de mon bureau. Je traversai l'accueil, totalement désert en ce jour si particulier pour la plupart des gens et m'engouffrai dans l'ascenseur, miraculeusement disponible pour une heure de pointe.

Je déboulai d'un pas pressé dans l'immense hall du building, qui n'abritait que les bureaux qu'une grande firme. Il n'y avait pas davantage âme qui vive, en dehors de ce bon vieux Bob, l'un des agents de sécurité.

- _**Joyeux Noël Maître Swan,**_ me lança-t-il, son sourire le rajeunissant d'une dizaine d'années.

- _**A vous également Bob,**_ répondis-je, sans beaucoup d'entrain.

Cette période de l'année n'était pas franchement celle que je préférais. Depuis la disparition de mes parents, dans un accident de voiture, quelques années plus tôt, je n'avais plus le cœur à fêter Noël. Fille unique, je n'avais plus aucune famille. J'avais donc pris l'habitude de m'enfermer chez moi à double tour et de m'abrutir de travail, jusqu'à ce que l'euphorie retombe et que chacun redevienne lui-même. Toute cette félicité, ce bonheur éphémère, ce débordement de joie de vivre, cette fièvre acheteuse, me donnaient la nausée et me rendaient encore plus morose que d'habitude.

Mais cette année, mes plans avaient été bousculés sans que je n'ai réellement eu mon mot à dire. C'était la raison pour laquelle, je me retrouvai un vingt-quatre décembre, à dix-neuf heures trente, en train de courir comme une dératée, perchée sur des talons d'une dizaine de centimètres, me frayant un chemin tant bien que mal, parmi tous ces gens heureux de leur sort, sur la Cinquième Avenue de New-York, pour me rendre dans l'un des plus grands magasins de jouets du pays, afin d'y dégoter la dernière poupée à la mode.

Chargée comme un mulet, mallette, sacs à mains et à dos, je zigzaguais comme je le pouvais entre les passants. Plus que quelques mètres à parcourir et j'arriverais à destination sans encombre. Bien évidemment, c'était sans compter sur cette saloperie de plaque de verglas qui m'envoya valdinguer dans les décors. J'atterris dans une pirouette, dont moi seule avait le secret, sur un énorme Père Noël assis à l'entrée de l'immense boutique. Le vieux bonhomme, pas le moins du monde outré ni même gêné de se retrouver avec une jeunette sur les genoux, ne se priva pas pour s'offrir un petit cadeau avant l'heure.

- _**Ho ho ho ! Joyeux Noël,**_ claironna-t-il, tout en me pelotant les fesses de ses mains boudinées.

Je me relevai aussi sec, réajustai mes vêtements et le fusillai du regard avant d'entrer dans le centre commercial. Pourquoi fallait-il que toute la planète ce soit donnée rendez-vous au même instant, au même endroit ? Il me fallut jouer des coudes et des mains, voire même donner quelques coups de pieds, pour réussir à avancer parmi les rayonnages multicolores.

Désespérée, je cherchai le bon étalage. Petites voitures, vélos, ours en peluche, jeux de société, jeux vidéos, tout y passait, sauf ce que je voulais. Enfin, j'aperçus mon lieu de convoitise. Je poussai une vieille dame qui était plantée en plein milieu et, sous ses insultes pour le moins imaginatives, je me ruai parmi toute cette masse de caoutchouc et de latex, plus ou moins réaliste. Des brunes, des blondes, des rousses, des chauves, des grandes, des petites, il y en avait pour tous les goûts et pour toutes les bourses.

Mais bien sûr, mon choix était très limité. Car la demoiselle qui avait passé sa commande avait été très explicite. Elle ne voulait qu'une certaine poupée, sinon rien, ça n'était même pas la peine de lui offrir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et bien sûr dans ce cas, vous seriez banni à jamais de sa vie.

Fais un gosse, m'avait-on dit un jour ! Ca n'est que du bonheur !

Tu parles, quelle connerie !

Mes yeux se posaient partout à la fois, désespérant de tomber sur l'objet tant désiré. De gauche à droite, de bas en haut, j'examinai toutes ces pimbêches de la tête au pieds. J'allais demander de l'aide à l'un des vendeurs lorsqu'enfin, j'aperçus la chose.

Un sourire figé sur son visage enfantin, elle me narguait de ses yeux bleus et semblait se moquer de moi. Je m'empressai d'aller jusqu'à elle, je tendis le bras, la saisis et, me retrouvai soudain attirée contre quelque chose de ferme et de chaud.

-_** Ceci est à moi,**_ me souffla une voix veloutée et sensuelle, me rendant plutôt fébrile.

Surprise, je reculai légèrement et relevai les yeux vers...

Waouh !

J'allais peut-être finir par croire au Père Noël finalement. Serait-il trop tard pour lui passer une dernière petite commande ? Un fax peut-être ou bien un mail de dernière minute ?

- _**Vous permettez ?**_ me dit-il, en tentant de détacher mes doigts de la précieuse boite.

La peau douce de ses phalanges sur la mienne, m'envoya des frissons dans tout le corps.

- _**Certainement pas ! **_m'insurgeai-je, en reprenant mes esprits malgré tout. _**Je l'ai vue la première, c'est la mienne,**_ ânonnai-je, en m'agrippant de toutes mes forces à mon cadeau.

- _**Non, c'est moi qui l'ai pris en premier,**_ renchérit-il, en tirant sur le carton, me plaquant ainsi totalement contre lui.

J'humai un instant sa fragrance masculine si envoûtante mais, ne me laissai pas distraire plus longtemps. J'étais en mission commando !

- _**Vous n'avez qu'à en prendre une autre,**_ haussai-je le ton, tout en protégeant mon bien du mieux que je pus.

- _**Où ça ? C'est la seule,**_ déplora-t-il, en posant ses magnifiques prunelles sur l'étagère près de nous.

- _**Et bien, choisissez une autre poupée, je ne vous la laisserai pas, **_me renfrognai-je, la colère commençant à monter en moi.

Il était hors de question que je lui cède mon trésor. Il semblait être dans les mêmes dispositions que moi, car ses iris commencèrent à lancer des éclairs, parfaits échos des miens. Il se rapprocha encore, son souffle chaud réchauffant la chair glacée de ma joue.

- _**Je ne peux pas en prendre une autre, il me la faut absolument, **_commença-t-il, son visage baissé vers le mien.

- _**Combien ?**_

- _**Combien quoi ? **_s'étonna-t-il.

- _**Je vous l'achète. Combien en voulez-vous ?**_ lui expliquai-je, en farfouillant dans mon sac, de ma main libre.

- _**Je ne suis pas à vendre mademoiselle. Pour qui me prenez-vous ?**_ s'énerva-t-il, ses traits parfaits se durcissant, le rendant encore plus attirant.

Je m'égarai dangereusement là. Il était tant que je me ressaisisse et que j'emploie les grands moyens. A la guerre comme à la guerre...

-_** Très bien,**_ changeai-je de tactique. _**Je suis désolée,**_ fis-je, en me lovant davantage contre lui.

Je pus lire un certain trouble dans ses émeraudes. Tout en ne perdant pas de vue mon objectif, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, écrasai sans retenue ma poitrine généreuse sur son torse musclé et rapprochai mes lèvres de son oreille.

- _**Peut-être pourrais-je vous payer d'une autre façon ? **_murmurai-je, juste avant de souffler légèrement sur la peau particulièrement sensible, derrière son lobe.

Désarçonné par ma tirade, j'en profitai pour lui arracher la poupée des mains et repartis à fond de train vers les caisses. Sans ralentir, je pris ma carte bancaire et m'infiltrai rapidement dans l'une des queues, aussi longue que l'Empire State Building était haut. Je croisai les doigts pour qu'il ne me retrouve pas avant que j'ai réglé mon achat et que j'ai pu déguerpir de cette jungle.

- _**Vous, là-bas ?**_ entendis-je soudain un timbre courroucé, qui ne m'était plus étranger désormais.

Je ne me retournai pas, sachant parfaitement à qui était destinée cette interpellation plutôt vindicative. Mon tour enfin arrivé, je balançai mon jouet sur le tapis roulant. La caissière ayant à peine scanné le code-barres, j'introduisis ma carte dans le lecteur et l'ayant récupérée, je n'attendis pas mon reste et filai à la vitesse de la lumière à l'extérieur.

A ma plus grande joie, un taxi déposait des clients devant l'enseigne. J'en profitai et me jetai littéralement dedans, leur laissant à peine le temps de descendre. Je donnai l'adresse de ma destination au chauffeur qui démarra, lorsque mon rival, essoufflé, accouru sur le trottoir. Satisfaite par ma prouesse, d'un souffle, je lui envoyai un baiser, accompagné d'un clin d'œil malicieux.

Swan 1 - Sexy Boy 0 !

* * *

><p>Putain de merde !<p>

Respirant à pleins poumons l'air frais de cette soirée de décembre, je reprenais mon souffle après avoir tenté de rattraper cette créature aussi sexy que diabolique.

Je jetai un œil sur ma montre. J'étais totalement à la bourre et en plus je n'avais rien à offrir à ma puce. Je m'étais fait avoir comme un con. A son toucher si tentateur, mon cerveau s'était déconnecté un instant puis avait élu domicile bien plus au sud. Si bien que je n'avais même pas réagit lorsque cette petite vicieuse m'avait arraché mon présent.

En plus, une fois remis de mes émotions, j'avais dû rester planqué quelques minutes, le temps que mon engin, déformant outrageusement mon pantalon, se fût également calmé. Me balader ainsi au beau milieu du magasin, rempli de familles entières, n'aurait probablement pas été du meilleur effet. Il n'aurait plus manqué que je me fasse embarquer pour attentat à la pudeur.

Quoique !

J'aurai bien attenté à la pudeur de l'autre diablesse.

Bordel de Dieu !

Frustré et me sentant minable, je retournai à l'intérieur et furetai un peu partout pour tenter de trouver quelque chose qui ferait plaisir à mon ange. Je jetai mon dévolu sur toute une panoplie d'accessoires pour la fameuse poupée, me promettant de la lui dégotter dès que possible, pour me racheter de ma bourde monumentale. De toute façon, elle m'en voudrait, alors, quitte à se faire jeter, autant ne pas perdre davantage de temps et s'attirer en plus, les foudres de toute la clique pour mon retard.

Mon sac en papier à la main, je hélai un taxi qui bien sûr, ne s'arrêta pas. Je commençai sérieusement à m'énerver, lorsqu'enfin, un véhicule jaune daigna se stopper devant moi. J'y grimpai et proposai un généreux pourboire au conducteur, s'il m'amenait à destination en un délai minimum.

Je trépignai d'impatience. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas revu ma famille. Je rentrai tout juste de Londres, où j'avais dirigé pendant quelques années notre filiale européenne, pour me faire la main, comme me l'avait conseillé mon père. Il souhaitait se désengager peu à peu de l'entreprise familiale et m'avait demandé de rentrer au bercail pour reprendre les rênes. Même si j'avais apprécié mon séjour sur le vieux continent, j'étais plus qu'heureux de rentrer à la maison et de retrouver les miens.

J'adorais les fêtes de Noël et tout ce qui allait avec. Si ce n'était, peut-être, l'achat des cadeaux, véritable casse-tête et foire d'empoigne. Surtout que j'avais la fâcheuse habitude de m'y prendre au dernier moment. Heureusement, cette année j'avais commencé mes emplettes en Angleterre et j'avais tout fait expédier chez mes parents. Il ne manquait que cette maudite poupée, qui était en rupture de stock, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

En un temps record, j'arrivai à la propriété dont les barrières étaient grandes ouvertes. J'étais prêt à parié que cette attention m'étais entièrement destinée, me faisant ainsi comprendre que j'étais bon dernier, comme d'habitude ! Ils y étaient habitués de toute façon et puis cette fois-ci j'avais une bonne excuse, je venais de traverser un océan et de me battre avec une charmante harpie.

Je réglai sa note, grassement enrichie, à mon pilote d'un jour, mon cadeau de substitution sous le bras et ma mallette à la main, je gravis les quelques marches du perron et entrai enfin chez moi. J'aspirai cette odeur familière et réconfortante, qui fit ressurgir tant de merveilleux souvenirs.

- _**Edward,**_ m'interpella soudain la voix enjouée de ma mère.

- _**Maman,**_ répondis-je sur le même ton, en la réceptionnant de mon bras libre et en la serrant fort contre moi.

- _**Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là, **_ajouta-t-elle, en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

- _**Moi aussi, j'étais impatient de rentrer chez nous,**_ fis-je, ému de la retrouver.

Les miens m'avaient tellement manqué. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je n'étais par revenu aux Etats-Unis. Bien sûr, nous nous étions parlé au téléphone ou par webcam, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur d'un foyer.

- _**Bonsoir fils,**_ enchaîna Carlisle, en échangeant une franche accolade avec moi.

- _**Bonsoir papa. Tu as l'air en forme,**_ le félicitai-je sincèrement.

Les ans n'avaient aucune emprise sur lui, si ce n'était quelques fils d'argent éparses dans sa chevelure dorée. Ses yeux étaient toujours emplis de vitalité et d'intelligence. Il me donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule et m'entraîna vers le salon.

- _**Nous n'attendions plus que toi, **_me chuchota Esmée, en se pendant à mon bras.

Je tournai mon visage vers elle et lui offris mon plus beau sourire, mon cœur regonflé à bloc, au moins aussi heureux qu'elle de me retrouver là. Je reportai tout juste mon attention devant moi lorsqu'une petite chose bondissante me sauta littéralement dessus. J'en lâchai tout le reste et la réceptionnai tant bien que mal.

- _**Tonton, tonton… Bisous ! **_chantonna ma filleule, en me plantant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

- _**Bonjour joli cœur. Je suis content de te voir,**_ lui renvoyai-je, avant de la faire tournoyer dans les airs.

- _**Encore, encore…, **_ria-t-elle, en tapant dans ses mains.

- _**Lily, laisse Edward tranquille une seconde. Donne-lui le temps de dire bonjour à tout le monde, **_la réfréna quelque peu sa mère.

- _**Mais maman…, **_pleurnicha ma puce, en cachant son adorable minois dans mon cou et en serrant ses petits bras et ses petites jambes autour de moi.

Je souris encore plus, ce petit ange était un véritable rayon de soleil. Lorsqu'elle avait pointé le bout de son nez, il y avait un peu plus de quatre ans, j'étais tombé totalement en amour pour elle. Ses boucles aussi brunes que celles de sa mère encadraient une frimousse adorable, dont les yeux du même bleu azur que ceux de son père, reflétaient une espièglerie sans borne.

La coquine savait très bien y faire et menait son monde à la baguette, tout en ne se privant pas pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Tout comme sa génitrice, elle était une manipulatrice née. Tous les hommes de la famille lui mangeaient dans la main, son père, son grand-père ou ses oncles, nous en étions tous réduits à un pur état d'esclavage consenti. Rien n'était trop beau pour notre princesse.

C'était pour ça que j'étais furieux contre moi de m'être si facilement laissé berner par cette petite intrigante. Je ne pourrai pas avoir la satisfaction, le lendemain matin, de voir mon petit trésor déballer le cadeau qu'elle attendait si ardemment. Si je recroisai son chemin, je lui ferai payer son affront au centuple. Elle ne manquerait rien pour attendre. Je pourrais peut-être engager un détective privé…

- _**Je suppose que ceci va sous le sapin,**_ s'enquit mon père, en ramassant le sac qui était à mes pieds.

- _**Oui, les autres sont bien arrivés ?**_ demandai-je, inquiet d'avoir un zéro pointé sur toute la ligne.

- _**Tout est là,**_ me rassura ma mère, avant de tenter de décrocher ma mini sangsue.

- _**Aller ma chérie, viens faire un câlin à mamie.**_

Je lui confiai mon précieux fardeau et me retournai vers les autres.

- _**Joyeux Noël, **_lançai-je à la cantonade.

- _**Joyeux Noël,**_ répondit ma sœur, en venant se blottir contre moi. _**Tu as fait bon voyage ?**_

- _**Très bon, un peu long, mais j'en ai profité pour relire quelques dossiers…**_

- _**Ah non !**_ m'interrompit Alice. _**On ne parle pas de travail ce week-end. C'est interdit. Je l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, c'est la dernière fois que je le répète ! **_gronda-t-elle, en s'emparant de mon attaché-case et en l'enfermant dans un placard dont elle seule avait la clé.

Si je ne l'avais pas encore précisé, ma sœur, lilliputienne par la taille, était un véritable dictateur dans à peu près tous les domaines. Bien mal en aurait pris à celui ou celle qui aurait voulu lui tenir tête. Je capitulai donc sans même avoir tenté d'argumenter, de toute façon ça n'aurait servi à rien. Je remarquai tout de même qu'il y avait une mallette quasiment semblable à la mienne, qui se trouvait déjà là.

- _**Jazz vieille branche, comment vas-tu ?**_ envoyai-je à mon beau-frère et meilleur ami.

- _**Je suis sur les rotules mon pote, si tu savais le nombre de boutiques que j'ai dû me taper, **_se lamenta-t-il, tout en échangeant une poignée de mains avec moi. _**Et toi ? Quoi de neuf chez les british ?**_

- _**Pas grand-chose, la machine est bien huilée.**_

- _**Et les nanas ?**_ balança mon frère, en me donnant une grande tape dans le dos, me faisant ainsi percuter la table basse dans une grimace de douleur.

- _**Aïe ! **_gémit-il, à l'unisson avec moi, sa tendre moitié le frappant derrière la tête.

- _**Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Tu as failli abîmer la table d'Esmée, **_le houspilla-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

- _**Merci, sympa pour moi !**_ me plaignis-je aussitôt, en frottant mon tibia endolori.

- _**Ca t'endurcis mon p'tit lapin,**_ surenchérit Em', en me soulevant du sol comme un fétu de paille.

- _**Repose-le Emmet, vous n'êtes plus des enfants,**_ lui fit remarquer notre mère, tout en souriant à pleines dents, ravie d'avoir sa tribu au grand complet.

- _**O.K., **_obtempéra-t-il, en me balançant directement sur le canapé.

J'atterris comme une merde, sous les éclats de rire de notre nièce, ravie du spectacle que ses oncles lui offraient.

- _**Aller debout mauviette !**_ m'asséna ma belle-sœur, en me tendant ses mains. _**Bienvenu au bercail,**_ ajouta-t-elle, en me serrant contre elle.

- _**Merci Rose, ça m'avait vraiment manqué,**_ grognai-je, en lui rendant son étreinte.

- _**Bon c'n'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons du pain sur la planche. Cet arbre ne va pas se décorer tout seul,**_ commença Alice, prête à distribuer ses ordres. _**Edward, pour commencer, tu vas prendre une douche.**_

- _**Tu insinues quoi par là ?**_ m'offusquai-je aussitôt.

- _**Qu'il va falloir que je t'offre un nouveau déodorant.**_

- _**C'est vraiment agréable de rentrer chez soi, **_râlai-je, en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- _**Et dépêche toi un peu, on attend plus que vous pour commencer !**_

« Vous ». Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là ? Je ne pris pas le risque de lui poser la question et grimpai rapidement les marches jusqu'à mon antre. Avant qu'elle ne me tombe dessus à bras raccourcis, j'enlevai mes chaussures et mes vêtements, puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bains que je partageais autrefois avec mon frère, dont la chambre était située de l'autre côté de la pièce d'eau. Il avait désormais pris ses quartiers à un autre étage de la maison, sa Rose et lui comptant bientôt repeupler la planète.

Je jetai mon boxer à terre et j'ouvris la porte communicante.

Nom de Dieu ! J'hallucinai complètement.

* * *

><p>J'adorais tous les membres de cette famille, ils m'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts dès notre première rencontre, il y avait moins d'un an. Je venais d'obtenir mon diplôme en droit des affaires et, comme tout étudiant nouvellement promu, j'étais à la recherche de mon premier travail. Sans trop y croire, j'avais postulé à une offre qui proposait un emploi dans le service juridique de l'une des plus grandes multinationales du monde, dont le siège social était basé ici, à Manhattan.<p>

Si j'avais déjà été ébahie d'avoir été retenue pour un premier entretien, mon Curriculum Vitae n'étant pas particulièrement fourni, j'avais alors été stupéfaite, lorsque la chargée de recrutement, m'avait rappelée quelques jours plus tard pour un second entretien, qui s'était terminé par l'annonce que mon profil correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'ils recherchaient et que ma candidature était finalement la seule qui les intéressait. Elle m'avait proposé une période d'essai de six mois qui s'était transformée, cette semaine, en une embauche ferme et définitive, avec une promotion par-dessus le marché !

Alice était particulièrement fière de son coup. Très intuitive et sachant mettre à nu l'âme de n'importe qui mieux que quiconque, c'était elle qui, la plupart du temps, endossait le rôle de chasseuse de tête, même si son statut, au sein de la gigantesque holding, était nettement plus important. Elle se plaisait à découvrir de nouvelles personnes et je n'avais pas fait exception à la règle.

A peine mon premier contrat signé, elle m'avait entraînée faire le tour du propriétaire, en commençant par le bureau du grand patron, Carlisle Cullen. Elle m'avait présentée comme leur nouvelle avocate et sa meilleure amie, car m'avait-elle dit ensuite, elle avait su à la seconde où elle m'avait vue, que nous nous entendrions comme des sœurs.

C'était ainsi que j'avais fait mon petit bonhomme de chemin, bossant quatre-vingt heures par semaine voire plus et créant des liens d'amitié solides avec mon dictateur de meilleure amie et sa famille. Très vite, son mari, Jasper, qui gérait la partie asiatique de l'affaire et son frère Emmet, qui avait en charge le continent américain, m'avaient adoptée et, nous nous retrouvions régulièrement pour déjeuner tous ensemble.

Alice, fanatique de mode et à la pointe de la sophistication, n'en demeurait pas moins une jeune femme très généreuse. Elle avait ainsi créé, avec le soutien de ses parents et en collaboration avec sa belle-sœur, une fondation qui s'occupait de soulever des fonds pour de nombreuses œuvres caritatives, toutes plus importantes les unes que les autres. Le dernier gala en date avait permis de récolter un gros pactole pour une association qui venait en aide aux femmes battues et à leurs enfants.

Alors, lorsqu'elle avait appris que je ne prenais pas de congés pour Noël et qu'en plus, je n'avais pas la moindre intention de réveillonner, elle s'était emportée, s'était mise à trépigner et m'avait enquiquinée jusqu'à ce que j'accepte son invitation. Arme suprême, elle était allée jusqu'à m'envoyer sa petite chipie, qui avec ses grands yeux suppliants et ses petites menottes posées sur les miennes, m'avait achevée.

C'était pour ça, que je me retrouvais pour la première fois dans cette immense et magnifique bâtisse, invitée par l'une des familles les plus fortunées de la planète mais également l'une des plus charitables et accueillantes. Que ce fût Carlisle ou Esmée, Rosalie ou Emmet, Alice ou Jasper, chacun avait toujours un petit mot gentil et une attention charmante. Je n'avais jamais entendu aucun de mes collègues se plaindre de l'un ou de l'autre membre de la direction. Ils avaient le respect de tous, ce qui était plutôt rare dans le monde de la finance.

Après avoir rangé mes petites affaires dans la penderie, j'avais pris ma trousse de toilette et j'avais rejoins la pièce attenante. J'avais retenu un sifflement d'admiration en découvrant la beauté des lieux. Cette pièce à elle seule, était quasiment aussi grande que mon modeste appartement. Une douche immense, une baignoire à remous semblait-il, deux vasques de porcelaine, le tout dans les tons marrons et ocres, elle était l'endroit idéal pour se détendre. Je regrettai fort de ne pas avoir le temps de prendre un bain. Tant pis, je me contenterai d'une bonne douche pour dénouer mes muscles crispés par cette journée marathon.

Je repensai furtivement à ma dernière aventure avec ce mystérieux beau gosse, des picotements m'élançant dans le bas ventre. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cet Apollon m'avait fait de l'effet. Si seulement je l'avais rencontré dans d'autres circonstances. Je vidai mes effets personnels, me démaquillai, brossai mes cheveux et décidai de les laver pour enlever toutes traces de résidus de pots d'échappement et autres joyeusetés pullulant dans notre belle ville.

Je me dévêtis et, après avoir réglé le jet d'eau, je me glissai dessous avec délices.

* * *

><p>Par l'entrebâillement, je pus apercevoir mon inconnue de tout à l'heure, entièrement dénudée, régler la température et, avançant une jambe galbée, se placer dans le bac en faïence.<p>

Mes méninges fonctionnant à plein régime, je pris ma décision en une milliseconde. J'entrai et refermai derrière moi. De dos, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur ses fesses fermes et rebondies, cette beauté n'avait pas remarqué ma présence.

Ne perdant plus un instant, je la rejoignis et me collai à elle. Sursautant, elle se figea et laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

- _**Ne serait-ce pas ma jolie voleuse ?**_ susurrai-je à son oreille, en lui prenant le petit bidon odorant et en versant une noix du liquide vert dans ma main.

Je reposai la bouteille sur l'étagère et consciencieusement, j'entrepris de savonner cette déesse. Sa crispation première laissa la place à une légère détente puis à une franche lascivité.

- _**Je ne suis pas une voleuse, **_murmura-t-elle, en se laissant aller contre mon torse.

Je massai doucement son ventre tout en déposant des baisers sur sa nuque et dans son cou. La senteur du savon, additionnée à sa propre fragrance, me faisaient perdre la tête et émoustillaient tous mes sens. Je remontai peu à peu et m'aventurai vers ses seins à la peau douce et chaude. Je titillai les pointes avant de continuer mes caresses sur ses reins et ses formes charnues.

- _**Tu es belle,**_ m'émerveillai-je, après l'avoir retournée vers moi.

Elle ne me répondit pas, son regard flamboyant se perdant dans le mien, ses joues rosies, son souffle court, elle était splendide de féminité et de sensualité.

Lentement, je me penchai vers elle et capturai ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux et langoureux. Nos langues se cherchaient, se caressaient, s'enroulaient, dans un duel érotique et hypnotique. Je la serrai contre moi, nos corps se confondant, ses mains fourrageant dans mes cheveux cependant que les miennes, empaumant ses fesses, la soulevèrent et la plaquèrent contre la paroi carrelée.

- _**Maintenant, **_me supplia-t-elle difficilement, tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de mon bassin.

Je plongeai une nouvelle fois mes iris enflammés dans les siens, assombris par le désir et, sans plus de préliminaires, je m'enfonçai totalement en elle.

Nous laissâmes échapper ensemble un râle de contentement et je commençai mon assaut passionné, viril et électrisant.

Je ne lâchai pas ses prunelles, nous étions soudés de toutes les façons possibles. Nos corps parfaitement emboités, son sexe emprisonnant le mien, nos esprits reliés par nos émotions exacerbées, nos peaux glissant l'une contre l'autre, nos souffles se mélangeant, nos cœurs battant à l'unisson.

Je m'activai fermement, elle s'agrippa davantage à moi, ses ongles enfoncés dans ma chair, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule, ses lèvres suçotant mon cou. Je la soulevai un peu plus puis la laissai retomber sur mon membre gorgé et sensible. Je réitérai cette cascade plusieurs fois, nous amenant toujours un peu plus au bord du précipice, puis, dans un dernier mouvement plus sauvage, le plaisir s'abattit sur nous et nous accueillis dans ses limbes tumultueux et extatiques.

Putain de merde ! Ca n'avait jamais été aussi bon !

* * *

><p>Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer.<p>

Le sentant toujours figé en moi, je relevai lentement la tête et me noyai dans une mer verdoyante et expressive. Si mon cœur n'avait pas déjà battu à tout rompre, il se serait emballé rien qu'à cette vision.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, perdue dans les chemins tortueux de mon conscient et de mon inconscient, je libérai ses hanches et me laissai glisser doucement le long de son corps. S'il ne m'avait pas solidement tenue dans ses bras, je pense que je me serai effondrée sur moi-même.

- _**Merveilleuse, **_balbutia-t-il, en me callant contre sa poitrine. _**Absolument merveilleuse…**_

- _**Je..., **_bredouillai-je à mon tour, incapable d'aligner deux mots.

Je posai mes mains sur son torse puissant, relevai ma tête vers lui et, reprenant un peu le contrôle, j'initiai un nouveau baiser empli de tendresse. Je lui souris et, ne voulant pas être en reste, j'entrepris de le laver également.

Faisant courir mes doigts sur ses larges épaules, ses bras forts, sa poitrine délicieusement masculine, ses abdominaux durs comme de la pierre, je poursuivis sur ses cuisses musclées, ses mollets de sportif, pour remonter vers sa virilité de nouveau pleine de vie.

Mordillant mes lèvres, je caressai délicatement cette tige bienfaisante, avant de promener ma langue alléchée sur toute sa longueur. Gourmande, je gobai son bout turgescent et m'amusai à le grignoter légèrement.

- _**Bon Dieu,**_ lâcha-t-il, ses mains se perdant dans ma chevelure.

Encouragée par ses halètements, je devins de plus en plus entreprenante et l'engloutis presque entièrement, l'accueillant au plus profond de ma gorge. Je n'oubliai pas de cajoler ses testicules, pendant que je m'activai énergiquement sur sa colonne palpitante.

J'allais et venais, accélérant la cadence, lorsque dans un cri, il s'arracha de moi et se déversa aussitôt au fond de la douche.

Subjuguée, je me redressai et l'admirai en pleine jouissance. Sa beauté irréelle combinée au plaisir, le rendait encore plus attirant et fascinant. Immobile, j'attendis que la tempête se calme.

Enfin, quelque peu tanguant, il me fit face et m'envoya un sourire éblouissant.

- _**Je crois que tu as largement payé ta dette ? **_me lança-t-il, en déposant une caresse sur ma joue.

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'une douche froide. Je le repoussai vivement, attrapai une serviette et m'enfuis dans la chambre. Je m'assurai que la porte fut verrouillée puis, enroulée dans le molleton, je laissai échapper quelques larmes.

Quel connard !

Ne voulant pas faire attendre mes hôtes plus longtemps, je repris contenance et, après m'être constituée un visage humain, je sortis discrètement de la chambre et m'avançai vers l'escalier.

* * *

><p>Quel con ! Mais quel con ! Non mais je vous jure, comment pouvait-on avoir autant de diplômes et être aussi con ?<p>

J'avais retrouvé la femme qui m'avait fait perdre la tête en une fraction de seconde, j'avais passé le plus magique des moments que je n'avais jamais passé avec personne et puis, il avait fallu que je fasse tout foirer. A cause de quoi ? A cause de mon orgueil de mâle bien évidemment. Quoi d'autre ?

Mais quel con !

La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'apparemment, cette ravissante jeune personne serait notre invitée pour le week-end. Ca me laissait donc un peu de temps pour faire amande honorable et tenter de recoller les morceaux.

Je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse et sortis dans le couloir au moment où elle posait un pied sur la première marche. Ni une ni deux, je me précipitai et la retins par le bras, la faisant pivoter sur elle-même.

Je la relâchai aussitôt, son regard me mettant au défi de ne pas le faire. Ne voulant pas créer un esclandre, je la laissai s'échapper, mais, je lui courrai après jusqu'à ce que je l'ai rattrapée.

Je descendis à sa suite et arrivai à mon tour dans le salon.

- _**Enfin !**_ Nous allons pouvoir commencer, lança Alice. _**Mais au fait Edward, tu ne connais pas Bella ? **_s'enquit-elle, en nous regardant tour à tour.

Celle qui portait si bien son prénom, faisait son possible pour éviter tout contact visuel avec moi. Ses joues légèrement colorées la rendait des plus désirables et ne me donnaient qu'une envie, l'enlever et reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Malheureusement, la belle était loin d'être disposée à cela.

- _**Non, je n'ai pas eu l'honneur d'être présenté, **_répondis-je, en parfait gentleman.

Je voulais lui montrer que je n'étais pas le sale enfoiré que j'avais paru être, il y avait quelques minutes à peine.

- _**Bella, je te présente mon frère, Edward,**_ commença ma sœur, les yeux de mon ange s'ouvrant comme des soucoupes, en apprenant mon identité.

- _**Edward, voici Bella Swan, notre futur chef du département juridique,**_ enchaîna Alice, le teint de la demoiselle devenant cramoisi.

- _**Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Bella,**_ fis-je, en lui tendant la main.

- _**Moi également,**_ répondit-elle, en attrapant mes doigts après une brève hésitation.

Aussitôt, une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout mon être, réanimant les braises de la passion qui m'avait envahie.

- _**Bien, au boulot maintenant,**_ décréta Alice, me faisant quitter à regrets ce minuscule mais merveilleux contact avec ma douce.

- _**Tonton, tu peux m'aider s'te plait ?**_ quémanda ma filleule, en tirant sur mon pantalon.

- _**Bien sûr ma chérie. On commence par quoi ?**_

- _**Les boules !**_

Oh oui, j'avais les boules ! J'espérais qu'il n'était pas trop tard et que je n'avais pas tout gâché.

* * *

><p>Bordel de merde !<p>

J'avais couché avec mon patron.

Putain !

Je détestais Noël, je détestais cette journée, je détestais ce que j'avais fait.

Non, ça n'était pas vrai. J'adorais ce que j'avais fait mais je détestais ce qu'il représentait et surtout, je le méprisais pour ce qu'il m'avait dit. J'avais eu l'impression d'être une véritable catin. Malgré le fait que je n'avais jamais eu autant de plaisir auparavant, il m'avait vite fait redescendre sur Terre. Et c'était très bien comme ça, chacun à sa place ! Je laisserai passer le réveillon et dès demain, je trouverai une excuse bidon pour m'enfuir d'ici et loin de lui.

Avec un peu de chance, il repartirait pour la Grande Bretagne dans les prochains jours et je n'aurai plus jamais à le revoir.

J'en étais là de mes supputations, quand des applaudissements me firent revenir à la réalité. Paré de tous ses joyaux, le sapin brillait de mille feux et était tout simplement splendide.

- _**Comme il est joli,**_ s'extasia la coquinette, son sourire la rendant adorable à croquer. _**T'as vu Bella, il est beau mon sapin ?**_

- _**Oui mon cœur, il est superbe, le plus beau de tous, **_approuvai-je, en me baissant à sa hauteur pour l'admirer.

Nous restâmes ainsi un petit moment, puis Esmée nous invita à passer à table. De victuailles abondantes en mets succulents, le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, rendant la mienne plus légère. Emmet n'était pas avare de plaisanteries et pitreries en tout genre et amusait allègrement la galerie.

Les ventres pleins et les soifs étanchées, nous avions tous regagnés le salon, seulement éclairé par les lueurs des guirlandes électriques et des flammes orangées dans la cheminée. Repue, j'avais pris place sur le canapé, la poussinnette blottie contre moi.

Je n'avais jamais été particulièrement à l'aise avec les enfants. Comme toutes les adolescentes, j'avais fait du baby-sitting pour arrondir mes fins de mois, mais je n'avais jamais réussi à apprivoiser ces petites choses brailleuses et curieuses. Pourtant avec cette petite, ça avait été un coup de foudre réciproque. C'était pour ça que je m'étais battue bec et ongles pour lui offrir ce dont elle rêvait.

- _**Jeune fille,**_ commença Alice, _**il est l'heure d'aller au lit, sinon le Père Noël ne passera pas.**_

- _**Je veux rester avec vous,**_ ronchonna la mignonnette, en se pelotonnant un peu plus contre moi.

- _**Sois raisonnable, si tu te couches trop tard, tu ne te réveilleras pas à temps demain pour ouvrir tes cadeaux, **_tenta de négocier la maman.

- _**D'accord, mais Bella vient avec moi,**_ décréta-t-elle, en prenant ma main.

Je m'exécutai bien volontiers et allai border ce petit sucre d'orge.

- _**Fais de beaux rêves petite poupette,**_ fis-je, en déposant un baiser sur son nez.

- _**Toi aussi ma Bella, **_ajouta-t-elle, en posant sa menotte sur ma joue. _**Tu sais quoi ? Quand je serai plus grande, je voudrais être aussi jolie que toi pour que tonton Edward soit aussi mon amoureux, **_me cloua-t-elle sur place.

* * *

><p>La soirée avait tiré à sa fin et chacun avait regagné ses pénates. Je n'arrivai cependant pas à trouver le sommeil, j'avais la folle envie d'aller retrouver le bel ange qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte.<p>

Me tournant et me retournant dans mon lit, je décidai de me lever. J'étais bien parti pour faire une nuit blanche.

J'enfilai un bas de survêtement et un tee-shirt et repartis au rez-de-chaussée sur la pointe des pieds. Ca n'était pas la peine de rameuter tout le monde, il y aurait bien trop de questions. Si je croisais quelqu'un, je pourrai toujours faire croire au décalage horaire.

Je décidai de me préparer un chocolat chaud, en attendant le lever du soleil. Je m'activai donc dans la cuisine lorsqu'un bruit, mit mes sens en alerte. Ma belle se tenait là, juste devant moi, ses cheveux emmêlés formant des torsades autour de son joli visage.

- _**Tu n'as pas froid,**_ lui demandai-je vivement, en constatant sa tenue légère.

-_** Ca va Edward, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je viens de l'état le plus humide des Etats-Unis, je ne crains pas le froid.**_

- _**Assieds-toi,**_ l'invitai-je, pendant que je doublai les doses de ma mixture.

Elle finit par obtempérer et s'installa sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir.

Je pris tout mon temps, je voulais la garder auprès de moi le plus longtemps possible. Je sortis deux grandes tasses et nous versai ma préparation fumante. Je m'emparai des mugs et en déposai un devant elle.

- _**Merci, **_murmura-t-elle, en mettant ses mains autour du récipient.

Je l'invitai à boire tant que s'était chaud et allai chercher une couverture dans le salon, au cas où elle aurait eu froid. De retour, je ne la trouvai pas confortablement assise mais debout, près de la fenêtre, en train de regarder le paysage éclairé par la pleine lune.

Je plaçai le fin duvet sur ses épaules et en profitai pour la prendre dans mes bras.

- _**Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, c'était stupide,**_ tentai-je de me faire pardonner.

Elle ne répondit pas mais au moins, elle n'essaya pas de m'échapper. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans son breuvage.

- _**C'est très bon,**_ fit-elle, avant de reprendre une gorgée.

- _**C'est une recette de ma mère, une recette secrète, qui se transmet de génération en génération,**_ plaisantai-je, en buvant à mon tour.

Nous discutâmes ainsi de tout et de rien, de nos enfances respectives, elle, dans une toute petite ville, moi, dans une grande métropole, elle, ayant dû suer sang et eau pour payer ses études, moi, privilégié par la vie. Nous enchaînâmes sur nos années collège, lycée, université pour finalement terminer par nos activités professionnelles qui avaient permis à nos chemins de se croiser.

- _**Tu es mon patron,**_ débuta-t-elle, en se tournant vers moi.

- _**Et alors ?**_ demandai-je, redoutant quelque peu sa réponse.

- _**Je suis ton employée, **_continua-t-elle, ses mains reposant sur mon torse.

- _**Et alors ?**_

J'allais enchaîner lorsque j'entendis un bruit provenant du salon. Je lui fis signe de se taire. Carlisle, comme tous les ans depuis qu'il était devenu père de famille, jouait au Père Noël. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous l'entendîmes remonter à l'étage.

Bella se recula légèrement et se détacha de moi. Aussitôt sa chaleur, sa douceur, son odeur, tout me manqua. Sans enthousiasme, j'allais récupérer la couverture qu'elle me tendait. Sans lâcher son regard un seul instant, j'attrapai l'autre bout du tissu polaire. Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé ainsi, sans que nous n'esquissions le moindre geste. C'était comme si nous étions en dehors du temps, seulement reliés par nos prunelles particulièrement expressives.

Hypnotisés, irrémédiablement attirés, nous avançâmes d'un commun accord silencieux, jusqu'à nous retrouver à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Là encore, nos iris rivés, c'était comme si nous sondions l'âme de l'autre, même si j'avais bien du mal à lire dans la sienne alors que la mienne n'était qu'un livre ouvert, d'où s'échappaient mes sentiments de plus en plus ardents.

Lentement, pour ne pas la brusquer, je me penchai vers elle et ses lèvres douces et rosées. Millimètre après millimètre, la distance s'amenuisa jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ma bouche se retrouve sur la sienne, pour un baiser doux et tendre. Je ne tentai rien de plus, savourant simplement ce contact inespéré et tellement émouvant.

Le sang pulsa à toute vitesse dans mes veines, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi grisant jusqu'à maintenant, c'était une sensation extraordinaire. J'avais l'impression de m'ouvrir à la vie, que jusque là, je n'avais fait que végéter et l'attendre, elle, pour qu'elle me délivre et m'insuffle un nouveau souffle.

A regrets, je m'écartai légèrement et me plongeai une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux étincelants.

- _**Edward, je…**_

- _**Chut,**_ la coupai-je,_** je ne te demande rien. Vis le moment présent,**_ la persuadai-je, alors que je savais très bien que je ne voudrais plus jamais la laisser partir.

Je la pris par la main et l'entraînai derrière moi. Nous montâmes les marches et nous engouffrâmes dans sa chambre. Je la débarrassai de la couverture qu'elle tenait fermement et fondis à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Si au départ elle s'était crispée, elle s'était très vite détendue et s'était lovée dans mes bras sans aucune réticence. Ne se posant plus de questions, tout comme moi, elle s'était laissée aller à la volupté et, notre baiser tout en douceur, avait laissé la place à une étreinte des plus langoureuses, qui m'enflamma les sens.

Mon ouïe s'émerveilla de ses doux gémissements, mon odorat se délecta de sa senteur extraordinaire, ma vue s'extasia de sa splendeur éblouissante, mon goût se régala de sa saveur étourdissante et mon toucher se réjouit de ses courbes époustouflantes.

Je la serrai contre moi autant qu'il me fut permis, je voulais me perdre totalement en elle, je voulais me fondre dans son corps et y rester pour le restant de mes jours. Ce que je ressentais était tellement fort que j'étais bouleversé au-delà de ce que je croyais possible. Elle avait entièrement pris possession de mon être et elle pouvait désormais en disposer à sa guise. Celui qui, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, rechignait à toute sorte d'attachement quel qu'il fût, se retrouvait maintenant enchaîné de la plus magnifique et bouleversante des façons.

J'en étais persuadé, je n'avais pas eu un simple coup de cœur lorsque je m'étais accroché avec elle, plus tôt dans la soirée, prêt à en découdre, j'avais bel et bien eu le coup de foudre, j'étais instantanément tombé amoureux de la plus exquise des femmes.

Je parsemai son cou et sa gorge de dizaines de baisers, goûtant sa peau douce et divinement parfumée pendant que ses mains, passées sous le tissu de mon vêtement, me procuraient des caresses aventureuses et envoutantes. Passant de mon dos à mon torse, ma belle me fit frissonner de plaisir. Je la collai encore un peu plus contre moi, lorsqu'elle en décida autrement et se recula légèrement, me faisant grogner de mécontentement. Elle agrippa le bas de mon tee-shirt et entreprit de m'en débarrasser, excellente idée à laquelle j'adhérai pleinement.

Très vite, ses doigts furent rejoints par ses lèvres, qui tracèrent des sillons humides et brûlants sur mes chairs surchauffées. De mes tétons à mon nombril, en passant par mes pectoraux et mes abdominaux, ma déesse retraça chacun de mes muscles du bout de sa langue audacieuse. Le magma n'allait pas tarder à entrer en fusion, tant la chaleur se rependait à une vitesse vertigineuse dans tout mon corps. J'adorais ce qu'elle me faisait, sa façon de me cajoler tendrement et sensuellement, me menant tout droit vers le chemin de l'extase, mais il n'était pas question que j'y accède tout seul.

Je repris les commandes et d'un geste habile, je la délestai rapidement de son fin pyjama. Je m'emparai encore de sa bouche, nos langues bataillant lascivement, cependant que nos mains baladeuses découvraient le corps de l'autre avec hardiesse et délicatesse. Rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le plus simple appareil et je l'allongeai sur le lit, lui prodiguant effleurements, câlins et autres attentions charnelles qui nous firent palpiter l'un comme l'autre. Je me consacrai à lui rendre un vibrant hommage, à la hauteur des sentiments que j'éprouvais.

- _**Tu es si belle,**_ m'extasiai-je devant sa perfection.

- _**Tu es parfait, **_me répondit-elle, en se redressant et en caressant mon torse du bout des doigts.

Je recouchai ma douce sur sa couche, l'empêchant ainsi de prendre soin de ma virilité. Je voulais que cette nuit soit pour elle, exclusivement consacrée à son plaisir. J'étais déjà tellement heureux d'avoir la chance de la tenir dans mes bras, j'étais pleinement comblé.

Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et repartis à la découverte de ses formes divines. Je survolai ses collines tentatrices pour mieux y revenir un peu plus tard et me dirigeai directement vers son ventre plat, territoire idéal pour commencer mon exploration. Ma bouche s'attarda sur son nombril, visiblement sensible, un soupir s'échappant de sa gorge, puis ma langue gourmande parcouru chaque millimètre carré de cette plaine délicate.

Peu à peu, je remontai vers sa vallée captivante et escaladai ses pentes vertigineuses, pour savourer ses sommets rosés et dressés par mes soins. Je léchai, mordillai, aspirai, passant de l'un à l'autre, alternant mes mains et ma bouche. Les soupirs laissèrent la place aux gémissements, cependant que ses doigts furetaient dans ma tignasse et m'envoyaient des ondes délicieuses jusque dans le bas-ventre.

J'abandonnai ses cimes savoureuses et butinai tendrement ses lèvres, avant de dévaler vers la tentation ultime. J'effleurai du bout des doigts ses cuisses au toucher velouté, semai quelques baisers de plus en plus téméraires et accostai enfin sur ses rivages délicats.

- _**Edward, **_murmura-t-elle, ses yeux assombris par le désir.

- _**Je suis tout à toi mon cœur,**_ lui déclamai-je, avant de me gorger de sa liqueur onctueuse.

Elle s'arc-bouta sous mes attentions et se perdit dans un torrent de murmures extatiques et confus. Je me repus de ses chairs tendres, ma langue se faufilant avec délices et convoitise dans son antre humide, ma bouche taquinant gentiment sa friandise savoureuse. Je m'abreuvai sans retenue à sa source de vie, plongeant avec ravissement au plus profond de son accueillante et idyllique offrande. J'y joignis vivement un doigt puis un deuxième et l'amenai ainsi, au paradis, ses chairs se contractant fermement autour de mon intrusion.

Je la câlinai encore, récupérant la plus petite goutte de son nectar parfumé, le temps qu'elle s'apaise puis, me redressant légèrement, je tombai sur le plus magnifique des spectacles. Ses yeux mi-clos, ses boucles formant une auréole autour de son sublime visage, ses joues rosies par le plaisir, ses lèvres entrouvertes, elle était à couper le souffle. Mon cœur fit une embardée tellement je fus ému par cette vision troublante et adorable.

Je me penchai vers la table de nuit, récupérai un préservatif qui traînait dans le tiroir, l'enfilai sur ma virilité pleinement déployée pour ma belle et partis à la rencontre de son regard étincelant, de sa bouche attendrissante et de sa peau chatoyante. Elle m'offrit un baiser d'une sensualité absolue, me gratifia de caresses électrisantes et ses superbes prunelles accrochées aux miennes, elle écarta subtilement ses jambes, me conviant ainsi à me joindre à elle.

Dévoué à son bonheur, je m'exécutai immédiatement et la pénétrai d'une lenteur exagérée. Cette fois-ci, je voulais savourer pleinement ce moment, je voulais prendre le temps de la découvrir et qu'elle s'habitue à moi.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, une joie immense s'emparant de moi, j'étais enfin là où je devais être, chez moi, là où était ma vie. Je ressortis d'elle à la même allure, lui provoquant un râle de désapprobation et retournai un peu plus vivement en elle. Je nouai mes doigts aux siens, reposants sur l'oreiller et m'activai, toujours plus vigoureusement entre ses chairs réceptives.

J'allais et venais, plus vite, plus fort, plus loin, mes yeux toujours rivés aux siens, nos bassins se rencontrant dans une danse frénétique et passionnée. Nos peaux recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de sueur claquant l'une contre l'autre, nos halètements résonnant à nos oreilles attentives, nos souffles se mélangeant cependant que nos iris ne se quittaient pas. Il y avait un lien très fort entre nous, ça n'était pas seulement du sexe, il y avait autre chose de bien plus puissant.

Je puisai dans cette nouvelle ressource et redoublai d'ardeur. Ses jambes fermement enroulées autour de mes reins, je m'enfonçai profondément, butant au plus profond d'elle, férocement, avec toute la vigueur de mes sentiments. Je recommençai, augmentant toujours la cadence, nous rendant fou de désir, le plaisir grandissant au rythme de mes avancées soutenues et impérieuses. Je mêlai nos langues une dernière fois, l'incendie en nous s'intensifiant, l'apocalypse ravageant tout sur son passage, je me libérai enfin pendant qu'elle trouva sa délivrance en se contractant autour de moi.

Essoufflé mais heureux, je posai mon front contre le sien et plaçai un baiser sur le bout de son nez. Je ressortis d'elle, me laissai tomber sur le côté et l'attirai à moi tout en basculant sur le dos. Je l'entourai de mes bras et rabattis la couette sur nous. Sans un mot, elle se blottit contre mon flanc, posa sa tête sur mon torse et, tout en dessinant des torsades imaginaires sur ma peau luisante, elle s'endormit paisiblement.

Moi, au contraire, je luttai contre le sommeil, ravi de la sentir contre moi mais anxieux de sa réaction et de sa décision à son réveil. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de mes sentiments et je savais d'autant moins ce qu'elle-même éprouvait. Je n'étais pas du tout certain qu'ils fussent partagés et je craignais que ce moment intense que nous venions de partager, n'ait pas eu la même valeur pour elle que pour moi. Exténué, j'avais cependant fini par sombrer également.

* * *

><p>Parfaitement reposée, bien au chaud, je m'éveillai alors que le sol tanguait.<p>

Je me redressai d'un coup, un tremblement de terre ?

Mes yeux se posèrent finalement sur la responsable de tout ce tapage

- _**Bella, Bella, réveille-toi ! Le Père Noël est passé mais maman veut que tout le monde soit là pour que j'ouvre mes cadeaux, **_m'expliqua-t-elle, en tentant de m'extirper du lit.

- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_ émergea le Dieu vivant de sous les draps.

- _**Tonton Edward, viens. Viens voir tous mes cadeaux, **_continua le petit elfe, en reprenant ses sautillements.

- _**On s'habille et on arrive tout de suite, d'accord ?**_ lui proposa Edward.

- _**D'accord, **_lança-t-elle en se ruant vers la sortie. _**Ils arrivent,**_ hurla-t-elle en dévalant les escaliers.

Après avoir échangé un sourire, nous nous levâmes, puis réenfilâmes nos vêtements de nuit. Edward me proposa un sweat-shirt que j'acceptai bien volontiers. Ainsi chaudement blottie dans son odeur, j'attrapai sa main pour rejoindre les autres. Nous nous séparâmes en arrivant au salon, ils ne devaient pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière.

A peine avions nous franchi le seuil, que Lily se précipita sur le sapin pour faire le décompte de tout ce qui lui revenait. Du plus petit au plus grand, elle ouvrit un à un chacun de ses cadeaux et s'extasia un peu plus à chaque découverte qu'elle fit. Elle poussa un cri de joie quand elle fit la connaissance de sa poupée fétiche et de tous les vêtements et autres attirails qui l'accompagnaient.

Ravie, elle avait commencé à jouer pendant que nous avions préparé le petit-déjeuner. Profitant de cette calme matinée de Noël, nous étions tous retournés au coin du feu, pour savourer les délicieuses viennoiseries et autres jus d'orange. Nous devisions tranquillement tout en nous sustentant, quand, au cours de l'un des rares moments de silence, mon tyran miniature, pris la parole. Un point semblait la perturber.

- _**Dis maman ?**_ entama la petite, tout en brossant délicatement les cheveux de sa nouvelle amie.

- _**Oui, mon poussin ? **_répondit Alice, en couvant sa fille d'un regard bienveillant.

- _**Je dois dire tata à Bella maintenant ?**_ demanda-t-elle, en poursuivant consciencieusement sa tache.

En entendant mon prénom, je me raidis, attendant la suite et sentant le coup fourré arrivait à grands pas.

- _**Et bien, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi veux-tu l'appeler tata ? **_ajouta la mère, en me jetant un regard interrogateur.

- _**Ben ! Parce qu'elle a fait dodo toute nue avec tonton Edward,**_ acheva le petit monstre, en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Faites des gosses !

_**Fin**_


End file.
